I Won't Let You Fall
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: Kaz and Oliver have just learned 2 important things: that they were taken from their real parents at birth and their real parents are actually superheroes. When they learn their heritage anger is evident and suspicion consequential, but forgiveness is given. When Bridget escapes a life may be lost amidst the turmoil.


**Chapter 1: Digital Discoveries and Welcome Truth**

 _"Please mom, you gotta stop." Oliver pleaded with a look of horror on his face._

 _Bridget faced her son with a smile on her face. "I told you Oliver I'm doing this all for you. Just like when I took you and Kaz away from your biological parents. They couldn't care for you like Diana and I could."_

 _Kaz looked at her, stunned. Took us away? What?_

 _"What are you saying? You're my mother." Oliver said, his brain too numb to register what she had just said._

 _"No, I'm not. I took the two of you from your real parents so they wouldn't try to stop me. I promised them that as long as they left me alone you would both be safe. I decided keeping the two of you together was risky, so I gave the other one to Kaz's mother. She was delighted to have another child." Bridget laughed. "You should both be grateful, because of me you live normal lives instead of being caught up in the dangers of the superhero world."_

 _Kaz clenched his fist and was starting to hyperventilate._

 _"Kaz? Are you allright?" Skylar asked as she placed an arm around him. "Easy there."_

 _"I...I think -I'm gonna..." Kaz struggled to keep calm. This new information was a huge shock to everyone present._

 _Who are my parents?_ Kaz wondered. _If I'm not a normo, then that means..._

 _He collapsed to the ground._

 _"Kaz!" Oliver ran to his side._

 _Optimo looked at the two boys and decided enough was enough. Call it paternal instinct or whatever, he had just been reunited with his own son and he could understand how Alan felt being fatherless all these years. Now, for these boys to go through something similar..._

 _That was the last straw._

 _Optimo stepped forward and transformed into his superhero persona._

 _"Sorry to crash your wedding." He charged directly at her, but she used her power from the Arcturion to send him crashing into a building._

 _"Dad!" Alan yelled. He ran towards his father as fast as his legs could carry him._

 _"Anyone else wanna challenge me?"_

 _Silence._

 _"Step aside." Hapax said. He sent a blast of power at Bridget, but she appeared behind him and sent him crashing into a car._

 _Bridget sent one last glance at her son and smiled._

 _"Well, this has been fun, but I have a world to conquer."_

 _She brought the Arcturion to her and once in her possession took off without even a glance at the two boy's lives she had ruined._

* * *

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

Kaz and Oliver were sitting around Mighty Med completely oblivious to everything around them. Two months had passed since learning their entire lives had been a lie, but they still struggled with the fact that they had been taken from their real parents and lied to. Don't get them wrong.

Kaz and Oliver were thrilled to discover that they were brothers, when they had returned to Mighty Med Horace had offered to run a DNA test and run the results through their staff and patient medical files in an attempt to locate the boy's parents...and they agreed.

The results had come back and although it revealed the two were brothers, yielded no information on their parents. However, Horace promised he would keep searching and report back any information. So far the search was turning up nothing.

"Hey guys." Alan said as he walked in with his father. Since their reunion, the two were bonding and Optimo was doing his best to teach Alan right and wrong. It was a work in progress, although he was getting along with everyone a bit more. That was well.

The two teens just sighed.

"My dad and I are going to the movies _,_ do you guys want to come with us?"

"No thanks Alan. We're just going to sit here and be miserable." Kaz said.

"Come on boys," Optimo began, it was killing him that the two were so depressed. "You need to get out and have some fun. These past two months, all you've done is lie around feeling sorry for yourselves. It's time to get back in there."

They groaned.

"What am I going to do? I don't have any aunts or uncles to take me in. Oh man, I'll be put in foster care." Oliver exclaimed in a panicked voice.

Optimo walked over and put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Where have the two of you been staying until now?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

Kaz answered, "Horace has been letting us stay here until he either finds our parents, or we turn 18."

Optimo stared at the boy, not exactly the smartest knife in the drawer.

"I'm sure Horace will find your parents. They're superheroes, I'm sure they did everything to try and get you back."

"When we found this place...why didn't they try to get us back, or at the very least explain everything to us?"

"You were taken when you were babies, so they probably didn't recognize you." Optimo explained.

That kind of made sense.

The hero's eyes went from his own son to the two boys. They didn't deserve this at all. The hero cleared his throat.

"Come to the movies with us boys. Getting out of Mighty Med will be good for you." He prompted.

Kaz and Oliver looked from each other to the superhero. Maybe he had a point.

"Okay Optimo. We'll go with you."

* * *

Hoarce Diaz took a sip from his coffee and released an exasperated sigh. He had been scrolling through the damn list of heroes for the past two months and had come up with nothing. Some of the heroes had chosen to keep their relationship secret, which made sense as they didn't want the villains attacking their partner or taking them as a hostage.

However, in circumstances such as this where one actually needed to _know_ who the birth parents were, it didn't seem like such a great plan. Horace had already knocked out the majority of the heroes as he knew for certain some didn't have families. He looked at the next couple on the list: **Solar Flare , Tecton.** His eyebrows rose in surprise.

He hadn't known they'd gotten together.

 _How long had they been married? Did anyone else know? Neither of them seemed like the 'settling down' type._

He read through every inch of their file. They'd met in Mighty Med when she'd been here for a routine check-up and Tecton had needed a transfusion. Apparently the orderly in charge of Tecton had accidentally wheeled him into Solar Flare's room while searching for _him._

They'd struck up a conversation and agreed to see each other again. They went on a few dates and before they knew it, they were married. They never told anyone for fear of their enemies using their marriage against each other.

They continued to perform their heroic duties while maintaining their married life. Several months after getting married, Solar Flare had come into the hospital ready to give birth. _How had he missed that?_

...

Oh yeah, he'd been babysitting Alan for his sister that day.

Solar Flare had given birth to two healthy baby boys, one with dark hair and the other with brown hair. They'd been placed in the newborn wing as per hospital policy.

He continued scrolling through the information, his brow furrowing as he read.

 _9:00 p.m.:_ _Female patient brought in to maternity ward; 9 months pregnant, dilated 5 centimeters_

 _Solar Flare, was in extreme duress at thought of giving birth, requested many times for her husband, Tecton_

 _Solar Flare given 100 ccs of morphine to calm her_

 _10:00 p.m.:_ _Husband arrives, wife experienced labor pains_

 _10:15 p.m.:_ _Patient went into labor_

 _10:20 p.m.:_ _Two healthy baby boys born: Ray, 9 pounds 10 ounces & Mikhael 9 pounds 4 ounces_

 _10:30 p.m.:_ _Ray & Mikhael are fed and taken to newborn wing as per hospital policy_

* * *

He sighed with relief. Wonderful, so there hadn't been any complications with their birth. That was good.

He searched the rest of the file, but that was it. Either the on-duty nurse had failed to complete the report, _or_ someone had hacked into Mighty Med's files and tampered with the file.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. He couldn't believe it, the boys he'd come to care for as his own (though if prompted he would outright deny it) were actually the sons of their favorite superhero. He leaped from his chair, smiling like an idiot.

He needed to tell Solar Flare and Tecton that their kids were alive. That their sons were _in_ Mighty Med and more importantly _not_ dead.

He raced out of his office as quickly as he could.

* * *

Tecton lifted the weight effortlessly above his head. He turned to the woman that had captured his heart so many years ago. Solar Flare was busy shooting flames at moving targets and 'saving civilians.' She grinned as she noticed him staring at her.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and gave him a wide smile. Even after their loss fifteen years ago, they still had each other. Though nothing quite dulled the pain of that loss, they had slowly begun to heal.

"Are you alright Solar Flare?" Tecton asked.

She sighed and nodded. Ever since their sons had been kidnapped Solar Flare had taken a vow of silence. She refused to speak and he longed to hear her voice once more.

He wanted to hold his sons in his arms once more. He wanted to train them in the use of their powers, teach them to fly. He knew Solar wanted to train them in the use of fire. They would have been so happy.

He gave her a peck on the lips. "Hey, how about we get something to eat? I know this great place in the Verusian system-"

He was interrupted when the door screeched open and he stared in confusion at a winded Horace Diaz. The man looked as though he might keel over any second.

Horace looked at the two heroes as he finally regained his composure. Sliding a hand between his hair he gave them a huge smile. They looked at him in confusion. _What was he in such a hurry for?_

"Your kids- your kids..."

"Breathe Horace. What about our kids?"

Solar Flare looked at him with hopelessness. They had lost their kids years ago, why did he have to bring them up now? Especially when tomorrow was-

Horace took a breath. "Your kids are alive, as a matter of fact they're two of our most promising doctors on staff."

They looked at him, stunned.

"What did you say?" Tecton asked, clenching a fist. The fact that he was in charge of Mighty Med didn't matter, if Horace thought he could get his kicks by rubbing their greatest pain into their hearts he had another thing coming.

"They're alive. Your kids are _alive._ They've been working here. I looked through the files of every known superhero couple. I saw your-"

"Why were you looking through our files in the first place?" Tecton inquired.

Horace sighed.

"Remember how Bridget used the Arcturion to gain superpowers? Well, she told Kaz and Oliver that she'd kidnapped them from their biological _superhero_ parents. The boys were stunned, needless to say. I did a blood test and found that Kaz and Oliver are actually brothers. Also, I learned that with their DNA, they can only be the children of superheroes. I went through the entire list and when I came to you I knew that they were _your children."_

"How can you be so sure that they're our kids?" Tecton inquired, still skeptical.

"When I did the blood test to every single superhero in the database. They are a match to _your_ blood. They are your kids without a doubt."

The two superheroes looked at him in disbelief. Could it really be possible that their sons had been right under their noses this entire time?

"Our... sons..." Solar Flare croaked, her voice raspy from years of disuse. She winced. "They know...us?"

Horace shook his head.

"I don't think it's my place to tell them." He pulled a folder from his coat and handed it to them. "These are the test results. I'm sure you'll want to tell them right away, but break it to them gently. I haven't told them what I discovered yet." He gave Solar Flare a kind smile and lifted his hand to her throat.

He mutttered something under his breath and her neck jerked back. She gasped as it snapped forward.

"You can talk now, Solar Flare. Try it."

"Never do that again."

Her eyes widened.

"You can talk SF. You can TALK!" Tecton cheered, taking her into his arms and swinging her around. She laughed and squealed.

They thanked Horace a thousand times over. They were so happy. Solar Flare had her voice back and soon they would be a family again.

* * *

 **Mighty Med is the intellectual property of Jim Bernstein, Andy Schwartz, It's A Laugh Productions, and Disney XD. No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing except the plot of the story and any OCs that may appear in this story.**


End file.
